Call missing
by Mariadragwenna
Summary: [Matthew Bellamy/Billie Joe Armstrong] Matt était plus que frustré que son compagnon, Billie Joe, ne réponde pas à ses appels alors que chacun se retrouvait à jouer dans leurs pays respectifs. Lorsqu'enfin Billie le recontacte, va-t-il savoir se faire pardonner ? [Dialogues en anglais] [Rating M pour description très explicite]


_2017_

Matthew restait immobile, regardant ses guitares sans vraiment les voir. Après les concerts de Muse, toute l'équipe vérifiait l'état des instruments et du matériel avant de tout ranger, et ce soir n'y faisait pas exception. Cependant, Dominic, batteur et meilleur ami de Matthew, semblait tenir la conversation à un mur.

« Matt, are you listening to me ? » s'agaça le blond, passablement énervé de clamer un monologue depuis plusieurs minutes.

Il n'obtient qu'un faible grognement en guise de réponse, le chanteur ayant la tête complètement ailleurs.

« Tell me when you'll be in a better mood, uh ? » conclut Dom qui espéra que sa phrase soit entendue.

Matthew fronça les sourcils, fit une petite moue absolument adorable du point de vue du batteur, et enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon. Non, il n'était pas du tout de mauvaise humeur. « I'm pissed » avait-il finalement déclaré aux autres musiciens, Dom, Chris et Morgan, lorsqu'ils lui avaient demandé une explication quant à son comportement. Car Matt boudait rarement, de surcroît sans raison. Les Britanniques connaissaient bien leur ami, et ils avaient conclu assez rapidement qu'un certain Californien nommé Billie Joe Armstrong, leader de Green Day et son compagnon depuis plus de dix ans, était la raison de cette humeur maussade. Une dispute ? Rare entre les deux hommes. Un oubli ? Non, ils n'avaient aucun anniversaire à fêter.

La raison était autrement plus puérile, et était tout simplement une question de distance et de mauvais timing. Car non seulement Matthew en voulait toujours au destin d'avoir envoyé Muse en tournée aux États-Unis pendant que Green Day jouaient eux, au Royaume-Uni, mais le décalage horaire de huit heures faisait qu'il était difficile pour les deux amants de communiquer. Et Billie Joe n'avait pas répondu aux trois appels de Matthew. Ce dernier aurait voulu réessayer de nouveau, plusieurs fois, mais une soudaine prise de conscience lui fit penser que l'autre musicien était sûrement occupé à répéter ou visiter les lieux, et pas forcément toujours suspendu à son téléphone. Billie Joe et son amour légendaire pour la technologie... Mais l'Anglais n'appréciait pas harceler les gens, et encore moins son petit ami. Mais il pouvait bien se permettre d'être un tant soit peu enthousiaste alors qu'il jouait à Oakland, non ? Matt venait peu aux États-Unis malgré la maison qu'ils y avaient acquise - Billie le rejoignait plus souvent en Angleterre - et il profitait à chaque fois des quelques heures passées dans la ville de son amant pour flâner et prendre des photos, comme un vrai touriste. Il n'avait pas pris de pause au café de Mike pour déguster l'Oakland Coffee, il n'était pas allé saluer Adrienne dans sa boutique bio, il n'avait pas passé de nombreuses minutes dans le magasin de guitares de Billie Joe, et il n'était pas non plus passé voir SWMRS, le groupe du fils des anciens époux. Non non, il n'avait vraiment rien fait de tout cela.

La relation entre les deux hommes en avait surpris plus d'un, les concernés en premier. Ils s'étaient rencontrés en 2005, lors de la cérémonie des BRIT Awards à Earls Court. Muse et Green Day étaient présents, ces derniers ayant été invités pour promouvoir l'album de leur carrière, American Idiot. Si Matthew avait été content de voir d'autres artistes tels que Keane ou Franz Ferdinand – qui à eux deux leur avait chipé trois prix – c'était le groupe entier qui avait été ravi de voir Green Day en live pour la première fois de leur vie. Si bien qu'aussitôt après avoir reçu le prix du meilleur groupe britannique en live, les trois amis avaient écourté leur interview en backstage pour revenir en courant dans la salle assister à la performance des Américains – ce que la journaliste ne manqua guère de rapporter à Billie Joe. Green Day avait été nommé dans la catégorie « Meilleur groupe international », et Matthew et Dominic n'avaient pu cacher leur déception lorsque les Scissor Sisters avaient remporté le prix à la place des Californiens – et ce, même si U2 étaient aussi en concurrence dans la même catégorie !

Les deux groupes s'étaient finalement rencontrés peu après la cérémonie, lors de la soirée à laquelle tous les nommés avaient été conviés. Matt s'était senti un peu nerveux, il n'était toujours pas à l'aise lors de genre de festivités. Il croisait de nombreux artistes qu'il appréciait voire admirait, et même si « Absolution » remportait un franc succès, dans son esprit Muse était un groupe de moyenne renommée dans lequel il s'amusait juste à tenter des expériences sur sa guitare en compagnie de ses amis d'adolescence. Rien de plus…

Alors qu'il discutait avec Tom Chaplin et Alex Kapranos, respectivement leaders de Keane et Franz Ferdinand qu'il connaissait depuis quelques années, Matthew vit Billie Joe non loin, en pleine conversation avec son ami de longue date Adam Levine. Alors que Matt et ses comparses continuaient de commenter la soirée avec un humour typiquement tout britannique, le musicien du Devon aperçut Dominic, accompagné de Bono, s'approcher des Américains. Haussant discrètement un sourcil, curieux, il les surveilla du coin de l'œil tout en continuant sa conversation. Et c'est en cherchant un moyen de s'éclipser le plus diplomatiquement possible que Matt vit son meilleur ami le regarder et lui faire un signe discret de la tête, l'invitant à le rejoindre. Percevant son appel discret, Bono regarda Dom puis dans la même direction que son regard, et ce fut le cœur battant, avec timidité et effroi, que Matthew s'excusa auprès de ses confrères pour rejoindre son batteur, sous les regards sympathiques des Américains et de l'Irlandais.

« Hi » les avait-il tous immédiatement salués en arrivant à leur hauteur, et il s'était senti stupide à ce moment-là, mais avec du recul il ne voyait pas ce qu'il aurait pu dire d'autre. Les autres avaient répondu à son salut de manière polie et chaleureuse, et bientôt les conversations furent engagées, Matt essayant tant bien que mal de s'accrocher pour ne pas être un interlocuteur fantomatique et indésirable. Mais une seule personne fut plus silencieux que lui encore : Billie Joe Armstrong, qui passa de longues minutes à dévisager le Britannique, cherchant à capturer son regard. Ce qui arriva quelques instants plus tard, le vert apaisant se noyant dans le bleu lagon.

Deux heures et demies s'écoulèrent, au terme desquelles les deux hommes se retrouvèrent dans la chambre d'hôtel de Matthew, enlacés et chemises entrouvertes, à s'embrasser avec ardeur comme des adolescents en quête d'amour passionné et passionnel, le Californien ayant plaqué son nouvel amant contre le mur non loin de la porte et la main droite fermement active dans le pantalon de ce dernier.

« What the fuck am I doing ? You know, Bellamy, I'm married… That's not right, you know.» énonça lentement le plus âgé, comme pour faire comprendre à l'autre la gravité de la situation.

« Yes, I know » répondit simplement Matt. Et il ne sut jamais pourquoi la culpabilité ne vint pas l'envahir lui à ce moment-là.

Mais Billie retira sa main et s'écarta brusquement de l'autre homme, les yeux écarquillés et fuyant la vue tentatrice du Britannique encore appuyé contre le mur, le corps prêt à s'abandonner.

« My wife… She's the only one I love. We should forget that, Bellamy. »

« Matt. » corrigea l'Anglais.

« Matt. » répéta-t-il, encore sonné par ses actes. Que penserait Mike et Tré ? Ils avaient très certainement aperçu les deux hommes quitter les lieux de la soirée ensemble… et le reverraient peut-être rentrer _seul_ dans sa propre chambre d'un hôtel situé non loin de là.

Deux ans plus tard, ce fut avec passion que Matthew emplit le stade de Wembley de sa voix claire clamant « Together we're invicible », pensant très fort à son désormais compagnon, Billie Joe, avec lequel il s'apprêtait à s'installer, sous la bénédiction de la future ex-épouse du Californien.

•

 _Retour au moment présent. Oui, Matthew boude toujours._

Dom et Chris le charriaient à longueur de journée, clamant qu'il était accro au petit (mais si sexy) Californien. Matt ne prenait même pas la peine de le nier, puisque même lui était conscient de la véracité du propos. Il avait déambulé toute la journée dans les rues d'Oakland, comme si le parfum de Billie Joe pouvait se sentir à chaque coin de rue, comme si la ville entière lui appartenait et ne rappelait que lui. Las, il rentra se reposer en milieu d'après-midi dans leur chambre, dans leur maison qu'ils avaient acquise plusieurs années auparavant, soupirant que son compagnon ne l'ait toujours pas rappelé. Il était vingt-trois heures en Angleterre, et chaque heure qui séparait le couple lui donnait un goût amer dans la bouche, teinté de déception. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour pouvoir être dans son pays, ou même se téléporter... Hélas, il devait prendre son mal en patience, et il avait encore une grande partie de la journée à passer à se morfondre.

S'allongeant sur le lit, il s'assoupit presque immédiatement sans même s'en rendre compte, et ce ne fut que dix minutes plus tard que la vibration de son téléphone sur la table de chevet le réveilla en sursaut, lui faisant prendre conscience de sa micro-sieste. Se précipitant brusquement sur l'appareil, il observa avec délectation le nom de Billie Joe inscrit sur la notification. Il ouvrit le message, contenant un simple « Miss you. » qui lui réchauffa le cœur. Sans perdre de précieuses secondes supplémentaires, il répondit de la même manière, espérant que les lettres envoyées contiendraient toujours à l'arrivée le manque qu'il ressentait. La réponse fusa, surprenante et inattendue, tant ce qu'elle sous-entendait n'était pas dans leurs habitudes.

« Are you alone ? In our bedroom maybe ? » questionnait Billie. Cela avait une connotation sexuelle indéniable, Matthew en eut des papillons dans le ventre en même temps que cela le laissait hagard ; son amant suggérait-il des sextos, du sexe au téléphone ? Ils avaient déjà effectué ce genre de pratiques mais cela était resté peu fréquent. Peut-être cela signifiait-il qu'il manquait à l'Américain ? Le cœur musicien du Devon se gonfla de joie à cette pensée. Il répondit positivement aux deux interrogations ; il était effectivement dans leur chambre, et seul bien évidemment, qui d'autre que son amant inviterait-il dans leur lit ?

Il fut encore plus étonné lorsqu'il lut la demande de ce dernier, qui voulait savoir s'il avait son ordinateur à proximité. Intrigué, il s'empara fébrilement de son Mac et l'alluma, ouvrant Skype dès que l'appareil fut prêt - il ne voyait pas ce que Billie voulait faire d'autre avec un ordinateur. Il aurait pu le contacter par FaceTime sur leurs téléphones, l'idée d'utiliser Skype paraissait saugrenue.

Le bruit caractéristique d'un appel entrant sur Skype retentit, le nom de Billie Joe et sa photo s'affichant à l'écran, et le cœur de Matt battit plus vite encore - il allait revoir le visage magnifique de son amant, replonger dans ses yeux envoûtants, réentendre sa voix sensuelle !

Cependant, la vue qui lui était offerte sitôt la connexion établie et stable le laissa coi. Éperdu était un euphémisme, tant il ne parvenait pas à croire ce qu'il voyait : Billie Joe Armstrong apparaissait devant la caméra, à quatre pattes sur son lit, sans un seul centimètre de tissu sur son corps, les cheveux ébouriffés, les pupilles dilatées, le sexe en complète érection fièrement dressé. Il était beau.

Le souffle court, le Californien se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, laissant échapper le nom de son amant dans un soupir. Amant qui ouvrait de grands yeux devant ce spectacle, et qui ne pouvait prétendre ne pas être considérablement excité. Billie était déjà naturellement doté d'un sex-appeal immense tout habillé, alors présenter son corps nu ainsi, désirable à souhait... Le dos cambré pour laisser Matt apercevoir son fessier, les jambes indécemment écartées, le torse visible et les biceps musclés soutenant son corps, la tête légèrement relevée en arrière pour présenter le cou, la tentation était trop grande. Et Matthew n'avait, de mémoire, jamais eu, d'érection aussi rapidement. Il s'en rendit vite compte puisque, assis et adossé contre la tête de lit, son entrejambe gonflée entrait au contact du plat de son ordinateur posé sur ses cuisses. Rougissant quelque peu de surélever le portable ainsi, il détourna un peu le regard, récoltant un petit rire attendri de la part de son compagnon.

« Oh, Billie... » soupira-t-il.

« I am so sorry I couldn't answer your calls, so I decided to make you a surprise... Happy ? » s'enquit l'autre musicien, un sourire narquois collé aux lèvres mais le regard soucieux.

Un gémissement lui parvient en guise de réponse ; la seule manière que Matthew avait trouvée pour énoncer son approbation.

« I missed you so much... » continua le brun devant le mutisme de son amant, « I came back to my room thinking even more of you - I need you, I need to feel your lips on my lips, your body under my fingers, I need to have your smell all around me, I need to hear you to whimper and scream my name... But I am alone now, I can't give you pleasure... » La voix de Billie était emplie de passion, rauque, plaintive, presque essoufflée.

« Fortunately I took my dildo with me. It's about the same size than your wonderful cock. I lied on my bed, imaging that it was you who touched me, undressed me, caressed me, licked me, sucked me... »

Matt laissa échapper un hoquet en entendant cela, ressentant encore plus le besoin d'être en compagnie de son petit ami à ce moment, pour réaliser tout ce que ce dernier listait.

« But soon my fingers weren't enough - I needed something to make me feel full and complete... I need your cock inside me, Matthew ! » Et sa voix monta un peu vers les aigus, devenant plus puissante et exigeante, exprimant à quel point il avait besoin que son amant lui fasse l'amour.

Matt déplaça soudain son ordinateur à côté de lui, près d'un oreiller, et toujours en prenant soin de rester dans le champ de la caméra, il se tourna sur le flanc et regarda fixement son amant, d'un regard hypnotisant prenant l'autre homme au piège ; et de sa voix la plus grave et emplie de désir, il demanda « Do you want me to undress ? »

Billie, qui avait baissé la tête, reporta son attention sur son interlocuteur, une étincelle d'espoir illuminant ses yeux dont le vert était de moins en moins visible. Doucement, Matthew passa une main dans ses cheveux, descendant caresser sa joue puis le contour de ses lèvres. Il s'attarda sur son cou, et ce fut avec une insupportable lenteur qu'il atteignit le bas de son t-shirt, faisant languir son amant qui ne manquait rien de la vue. Surélevant son t-shirt, dévoilant petit à petit la peau de son torse, l'Anglais s'amusa à exciter plus encore son amant, le rendant totalement fou de désir - Billie Joe avait en effet l'irrésistible envie d'arracher ce vêtement à travers l'écran, pour accéder à la plaisante vision de ce corps alléchant.

Matthew se recula et se mit à genoux, de façon à être redressé mais toujours entièrement visible. Il prit de nouveau son temps pour défaire le bouton de son pantalon, faire glisser la braguette, entrouvrir l'ouverture. La renflement était bien visible et laissait l'imagination fantasmer la grosseur du sexe caché en dessous. Billie haleta, impatient de revoir ce membre dont il raffolait et qu'il ne lassait pas de voir dressé - et cela lui plaisait d'autant plus que cette excitation était causée par lui seul. Joueur, Matt glissa sa main dans son caleçon, caressant sa hampe, s'imaginant que c'était la main de son amant qui effectuait cet acte, et soupira de contentement.

« Take off your fuckin' pants, Matt ! » clama Billie qui ne voulait plus attendre.

« Only if you show me what you currently have in your ass, love » dit le Britannique, se délectant de la tension sexuelle entre eux deux.

Laissant échapper un gémissement, Billie Joe se redressa sur ses genoux, montrant l'entièreté de son torse. Matt admira ce corps musclé par les entraînements sportifs et l'accumulation des performances scéniques, ces tatouages qui le rendait unique ; il ne put empêcher son regard de dériver vers les cuisses tendues et la verge pointant vers l'écran, comme attirée par Matthew.

Le Californien se tourna de profil, donnant un aperçu de ses superbes fesses, et du sex-toy enfoui entre elles. À cette vue, Matt ouvrit la bouche, et admira la main de son amant prendre le godemichet pour le sortir de son intimité, le rendant bien visible quelques instants, et l'insérer de nouveau. Se remettant face à la caméra, l'objet de plaisir contre le lit, il s'empala avec délicatesse dessus, rejetant la tête et arrière et poussant un gémissement. Cela encouragea le Britannique à quitter momentanément le lit pour ôter ses derniers vêtements, se retrouvant aussi découvert que son amant ; il s'assit, les jambes écartées de chaque côté de l'ordinateur qu'il avait déplacé, au niveau de ses chevilles. Pliant légèrement les genoux, Matt s'installa confortablement contre les oreillers et, alors que Billie se mouvait verticalement sur le pénis artificiel, l'Anglais commença à se masturber devant l'écran comme s'il était en train de s'enthousiasmer devant un film pornographique. Plus Billie accélérait la cadence, plus la main de Matt était vigoureuse. Les mouvements et les gémissements du premier influençaient directement l'excitation et les réactions du second ; et alors que Billie faisait entrer le jouet de plus en plus profondément et de plus en plus vite à l'intérieur de lui, il rejeta la tête en arrière et laissa son plaisir s'exprimer.

« Oohhh... Oh fuck, Matt... yes... fuck me... Oh Matt please, haaaaan ! Hmmm fuck, fucking fuck, MATT ! Oh yess... Huuuun » Billie avait toujours été très vocal pendant les ébats, et il serrait toujours les dents, ce qui créait des bruits de bouche et de succion absolument délicieux qui rendaient Matt fou.

« Oh Billie » commença Matt qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de balancer ses hanches d'avance en arrière, comme si l'étroitesse du creux de sa main constituait l'antre chaud de son amant, « Fuck, love, you're so hot, so sexy, I want to fuck your ass so hardly. I want my cock to be deeply inside you. »

« Yes Matt, I love when you fuck me... » Billie tordait sa bouche et sortait légèrement sa langue, comme s'il était en train de sucer un sexe imaginaire. Mais ses cordes vocales continuaient de fonctionner, et produisaient des sons de plus en plus forts, de plus en plus rauques ; et voyant son amant exprimer son plaisir ainsi, les organes internes de Matt se tortillèrent, il perdit complètement le fil de ses pensées, noyées dans les images obscènes que lui fournissait son imagination - lui, dans cette position, Billie le chevauchant et engloutissant sa verge, la faisant disparaître dans son intimité. Il ferma les yeux et rejeta légèrement la tête en arrière, la bouche ouverte, en pleine extase, nullement honteux de s'exhiber ainsi devant la caméra. Billie Joe voyait tout cela, et son plaisir en fut décuplé, sa retenue parvenant à sa limite.

« Matt ! Oh fuck Matt, god, I want you... Harder ! Faster ! Yesss... Please, make me cum... I want to feel you... I want to make me bring to climax... » gémissait-il, allant et venant sur le sex-toy tellement vite et puissamment que les muscles de ses cuisses chauffaient et commençait a lui faire mal.

« Billie, come closer... I want to to hear you more clearly, to see the pleasure on your face... » exigea Matthew, et le sexe de son amant tressaillit, alors qu'il oscillait de haut en bas depuis le début de l'acte.

Ledit Billie s'arrêta alors, tentant de calmer sa respiration saccadée ; et il revint à quatre pattes, posant l'une de ses mains à plat sur le lit, l'autre touchant une fesse. Le jouet était toujours enfoui en lui, et devant la caméra - il savait que Matthew avait une vue imprenable sur son visage et tout l'avant de son corps - il s'amusa à onduler des hanches, faisant l'objet se frotter contre ses parois internes. Il ressentait du plaisir grâce à cette friction mais il l'exagéra, donnant au Britannique le spectacle de son corps se mouvant de manière sensuelle, une fine pellicule de sueur recouvrant ses muscles et les faisant briller, ses doigts malaxant son globe de chair en arrière-plan. Ainsi maintenu sur un seul bras, l'autre épaule surélevée, il montrait aussi son sexe dur, qui pointait toujours vers Matthew. Quelques instants plus tard, il déplaça sa main pour s'emparer de nouveau du sex-toy et, tout en effectuant le mouvement jouissif du va-et-vient, activa les vibrations de l'objet de plaisir. L'action fit passer un courant électrique à travers son système nerveux, et il inclina soudain la tête, l'enfouissant au creux de sa main libre, le coude planté sur le matelas et les doigts agrippant ses cheveux en partie collés à son visage. Les yeux clos mettant en valeur son ombre à paupières beige brillant et l'eye-liner qui soulignait ses cils, il ressemblait à un Ange, le plus magnifique Ange que Matt ait jamais eu l'honneur de voir et le cœur de celui-ci se gonfla encore plus d'amour. Ouvrant la bouche, Billie Joe se lécha les lèvres et se mit à jouer avec sa langue, comme pour mimer un baiser langoureux dans lequel il explorait la bouche de son amant, sans jamais cesser de gémir lascivement. Le tableau global était absolument indécent, et Matt faillit jouir sur l'instant.

« Matthew... Hmmmm... I'd like to have two You, one behind me to fuck me… and another in front of me making me suck his cock. » Et sa voix chaude sonnait comme du chocolat fondant, si cela pouvait signifier quelque chose. Terriblement et inavouablement excitant.

Matt se mit à son tour à genoux, un peu éloigné de l'écran pour être visible en entier, et pris d'un élan il commença à imiter l'acte sexuel, comme si son amant était invisible sous lui et qu'il était en train de le pénétrer avec ardeur. Le bassin se balançant d'avant en arrière dans des mouvements saccadés, il continuait de faire l'amour au creux de sa main. Les gouttes de sueur glissaient sur son torse ; les yeux fermés, la bouche grande ouverte dévoilant sa dent déchaussée, Matt gémissait de plus en plus fort, sa voix rauque presque brisée produisant des sons presque bestiaux. Et alors que l'Anglais était celui qui pouvait atteindre des notes suraiguës pour un homme, c'était Billie qui poussait des cris aux accents féminins.

« Billie, I love to be deeply in you... My cock being so hot inside you, as if it's still growing in you... Oohh… I love how my balls violently meet you buttocks, how the head of my dick hits your point of pleasure, driving you crazy, making you melt like jelly… You're so bloody delicious darling ! I can spend the whole night to make you go to Heaven and scream my name as if I was your fucking God !" Et le côté primaire de Matthew ne se voyait jamais aussi bien que lorsque le plaisir montait en lui.

Billie hoqueta, ne se préoccupant plus de paraître sensuel et se pénétrant lui-même avec le sex-toy. La tête baissée, l'avant-bras contre le lit le soutenant, il laissa son instinct animal prendre possession de lui et il cria plus fort encore, si cela était possible, sans se soucier de ses voisins d'hôtel - Mike et Tré devaient certainement essayer de se reposer derrière les murs de sa chambre.

« Matt !" cria-t-il alors que le godemichet atteignait sa prostate. « Fuck... I'm gonna... I'm gonna cum... Ooohh yess, MATT ! I love your big cock ! Fill me ! »

« Come on, love, cum for me... Cry, scream, let yourself go, cover the bed with your seed ; imagine my hot seed makes you feel full and tries to get you pregnant. »

Billie respirait de plus en plus difficilement, ses mouvements devenant frénétiques et ses cris, alors que le son de l'ordinateur de Matt n'était pas fort, emplissaient la chambre du couple.

« Matt, ohh Matt, Matt, Matthew ! » répétait-il telle une litanie. « I'd like to be with you... to feel you... in real... to give you pleasure too... »

Un cri plus fort que tous les précédents sortit alors de sa gorge, l'épaisseur, le frottement et les vibrations du jouet ayant raison de sa propre décence ; ses mains se crispèrent, ses yeux se révulsèrent, l'écart entre ses lèvres s'agrandit. Mais ce fut avec frustration et plainte qu'il sentit son sexe gonfler et produire du liquide séminal sans pour autant aller jusqu'à l'orgasme. Il se plia afin de se positionner à moitié à genoux, pour enfoncer l'objet plus profondément en lui, cherchant la délivrance ; la caméra offrait une vue exceptionnelle sur son cou luisant, dont provenaient ces cris délicieux qui faisaient perdre toute contenance à Matt.

« Fuck Billie, I'm coming...! » déclara l'Anglais d'une fois presque aiguë, la main se resserrant autour de sa hampe rigide dont on voyait désormais clairement les vaisseaux sanguins. Ses lèvres se courbèrent en une grimace, dévoilant un côté de ses dents, et il était vraiment à bout de souffle, tout proche du précipice. Il sentait le plaisir affluer au fond de ses entrailles, qui grandissait et grandissait encore, envahissant chacune de ses cellules, grimpant et s'accrochant à chaque parcelle de son corps, explosant à chacun des extrémités pour diffuser une vague de bien-être divinement euphorisante. Attiré comme un aimant vers cette lumière, désireux de trouver la délivrance, il décida de se laisser emporter par le tourbillon de la jouissance ; il rejeta la tête en arrière, criant de son cri le plus puissant, et tout son être se concentra dans son sexe d'où jaillit le liquide blanchâtre recouvrant sa main.

Voyant cette fantastique scène de débauche et de sensualité, Billie ne se retint pas plus longtemps non plus. Son hurlement de plaisir mourut cependant au creux de sa gorge. Ses paupières se fermèrent férocement et sa bouche silencieuse s'ouvrit telle celle d'un lion. Chaque partie de son corps ressentait ce bien-être que seul l'acte sexuel pouvait créer, et ses cuisses commencèrent à trembler sous les effets de l'orgasme dévastateur qui venait de vider son esprit. Le nectar, fruit de son plaisir, jaillit et salit sa main et une partie du drap.

Les deux amants, épuisés et les yeux fermés, tinrent bon quelques instants encore - le temps que Billie Joe puisse murmurer « I love you » à l'homme de sa vie. Et à son tour Matthew lui clama son amour avec les dernières forces qui lui restaient. Ils s'effondrèrent tous deux, comme abattus, Matt glissant sur le côté, Billie s'allongeant sur le ventre, le front sur son avant-bras. Après quelques minutes à reprendre leur souffle, le Britannique entendit un souffle lui murmurer : « Love ? Look at me. »

Matthew émit un faible gémissement plaintif, comme le matin lorsqu'il était mécontent d'être réveillé trop tôt, mais la curiosité l'emporta. Et puis, que ne ferait-il pas pour pouvoir voir encore et encore le visage de son amant ?

Une fois de plus ce jour-là, ce dernier le surpris ; en effet, sur son écran apparaissait Billie Joe qui fixait la caméra d'un regard enflammé, la main devant lui et la langue coquine léchant son propre sperme sur ses doigts. Les petits miaulements de délectation que l'homme produisait donnèrent à Matt l'envie de faire la même chose, et bientôt ils se retrouvèrent tous deux à se fixer à tenter d'exciter l'autre à nouveau en savourant la preuve de leur plaisir.

Une fois leurs mains nettoyées, Billie regarda son compagnon d'un air moqueur, et le taquina : « So ? Are you still upset with me ? »

Matthew fit une moue boudeuse, amusante et adorable selon l'autre homme, et répondit : « Hum... If you prepare this sort of surprise every time you don't answer my calls, maybe I could forgive you... »

Les deux amants rirent doucement face au ridicule de la situation, et ce fut en parfaite synchronisation qu'ils turent leur amusant et déclarèrent d'une même voix attendrie : « I love you. »

•

( _Bonus_ )

Un mois plus tard, la tournée états-unienne de Muse était achevée et Matthew avait décidé de rester un peu plus longtemps à Oakland en attendant le retour de son compagnon, qui s'octroyait une pause méritée après les festivals estivaux effectués en Europe. Et les deux amants comptaient bien, pour leurs retrouvailles, mettre en pratique leur délicieuse séance par écrans interposés, certainement la plus intense expérience à distance qu'ils aient vécue tous les deux jusque là.

Matt avait décidé de ne passer s'habiller utilement, ainsi sa chemise reposait sagement sur un ceintre dans la chambre, et son pantalon délaissé également. Il s'était posté sur le canapé de cuir, avec un simple caleçon qui cachait une érection qu'il tâchait d'entretenir avant l'arrivée imminente de son petit-ami. Le tissu tendu en une bosse alléchante ne laissait aucune place à l'imagination quant à la grosseur du sexe dressé en dessous.

Entendant soudain le bruit caractéristique de la clef insérée dans la serrure, le Britannique sourit pour lui-même en se cachant derrière un mur, le laissant invisible à la vue de tout entrant.

« Matt ? » appela Billie Joe en posant tous ses bagages.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque, en se retournant, il fut plaqué contre le mur le plus proche et embrassé à pleine bouche. Le Californien mit plusieurs secondes à réaliser et encore plus à réagir, enlaçant finalement le corps presque entièrement nu de son amant, et souriant dans le baiser. Après plusieurs minutes où leurs langues dansèrent ensemble un ballet tendre et amoureux, comme semblant se découvrir pour la première fois, ils suspendirent l'étreinte, et Billie laissa son regard couler sur la figure délicieuse devant lui. D'abord les yeux si bleus et si hypnotisants, la bouche tentatrice aux lèvres rougies et gonflées, le cou désirable, le torse et les bras finement musclé qu'il aime admirer lors de leurs ébats, et enfin le bas du corps qui révéla la preuve ultime du désir de son amant pour lui.

L'Américain fixa, un sourire narquois flottant sur ses lèvres, ce vêtement tendu sous la forme de l'érection flagrante et rageante de l'autre homme, le faisant saliver. Avançant lentement sa main droite, il saisit la hampe, et la malaxa délicatement à travers le tissu. Matt ferma les yeux, entrouvrant la bouche et rejetant légèrement la tête en arrière, les mains venant doucement caresser puis agripper les bras et la hanche de son compagnon. Ondulant lascivement du bassin, il laissa cette main lui donner le plaisir physique et réel qu'ils attendaient depuis des semaines. Les deux hommes soupirèrent de contentement, savourant cette approche toute en douceur et en sensualité.

« I missed you so much, my love... » murmura le Britannique, et pour toute réponse son amant raffermit sa prise et se pencha pour de nouveau joindre leurs lèvres.

Matt en profita pour reprendre contenance, et bientôt le t-shirt de Billie tomba au sol, dévoilant le cou et le torse virils qu'il souhaitant goûter de nouveau depuis si longtemps. Léchant les tétons puis le reste de la musculature du Californien, il se laissa glisser à genoux. Arrivé exactement à la hauteur de la bosse significatrice qui s'était formée au niveau de l'entrejambe, Matt défit le pantalon et le fit descendre jusqu'à révéler au grand jour l'excitation de son amant. Se léchant les lèvres, il passa sa langue tout le long de la verge, suivant les vaisseaux sanguins qui devenaient de plus en plus visibles. S'aidant de ses mains pour caresser le maximum de chair, il s'attarda bientôt sur la tête devant lui et la suçota tendrement, comme s'il s'agissait de la plus exquise des friandises qu'il se devait de savourer en prenant son temps.

Et alors que la bouche et la gorge de Matthew engloutissaient le sexe tendu, émettant des petits gémissements et bruits de succion caractéristiques, Billie Joe cambra son dos et laissa sa tête reposer contre le mur, tout le bassin en avant pour s'offrir à l'antre chaude et humide qui lui donnait tant de plaisir. Leurs retrouvailles allaient être mémorables.


End file.
